


Mind Over Dust

by EvergreenEmerald



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Fontcest, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Monster Dust (Undertale), Murder, Undertale Genocide Route, fontest contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergreenEmerald/pseuds/EvergreenEmerald
Summary: The human is going around the underground, killing every monster they encounter, but at least Papyrus is still alive...





	Mind Over Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dust Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386293) by [Canadian_BuckBeaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver). 



> This is an entry for another fontcest contest. This was inspired by the last winner's fic, The Dust Brother by Canadian_BuckBeaver. So happy they won, it's an amazing fic. Mine isn't as great as theirs, but i hope you enjoy it.  
> let me know if you notice any errors.

“Paps, I don’t know about the human… monsters are going missing and I don’t like the vibe they give off…” Sans stood in the living room as Papyrus strapped on his giant red boots. The human has been playing along with Papyrus, doing all his puzzles and telling him how great his spaghetti is…but at the same time, there is a look in their eye that told every single one of his bones to run.

Papyrus shook his head at Sans. “DO NOT WORRY BROTHER! I KNOW EVERYONE IS SCARED AND THE HUMAN IS WHAT IS CAUSING THAT FEAR, BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SPEAK WITH THE HUMAN! THE HUMAN SEEMS TO FAVOR ME, I’M SURE A TALK FROM THEIR IDOL WILL HELP THEM GET BACK ON THE RIGHT PATH.” Papyrus made a heroic pose, his scarf dancing behind him in a nonexistent wind.

Sans turned his eye lights away, still concerned. Papyrus sighed and came over to lift Sans in the air. “Whoa there Paps?”

“SANS! I UNDERSTAND YOUR CONCERN, BUT WHEN HAVE I EVER DISAPPOINTED YOU?”

“Never bro.”

“PRECISELY, FOR I NEVER FAIL! SO PLEASE BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY I WILL STOP THE HUMAN AND CORRECT THEM IN THEIR WRONGDOINGS.” Papyrus narrowed his eyes on his brother.

Sans gave him a shrug and a real smile. “’lright bro, I believe you. Do what you think is right.”

“NYEH HEH, THANK YOU BROTHER!” Papyrus held Sans close, nuzzling his teeth against Sans’ skull. Sans chuckled, his cheekbones dusted with a hint of blue as he let Papyrus show him affection. “NOW, I AM OFF TO INTERCEPT THE HUMAN. WHILE I AM GONE, PLEASE, PICK UP YOUR SOCK!”

~

Sans made his way down the path in the forest and came around a tree to see figures standing in the fog. He leaned against the tree and squinted… it looked like his brother and Frisk. There was movement but he couldn’t tell what they were doing; he slowly crept closer. He was about to call out to them when Frisk lifted up their left arm and swiped down. Papyrus’ body crumbled to dust, his skull sitting on the ground in front of them. “W-well… that isn’t what I expected. But…st-still! I believe in you. You can do a little better. Even if you don’t think so…I…” Sans froze where he was standing, unable to move from the shock and sudden wave of grief. He shut his eyes, unable to watch it continue. “…I promise…”

Frisk walked on, leaving Papyrus’ dust behind, uncaring and without regret. They disappeared in the fog and into Waterfall. Sans dragged his feet over to the pile of ash with Papyrus’ scarf, his hand outstretched and shaking. He fell to his knees and ran his hands through the ash. “No… This can’t happen…it just can’t…” He held up the ash covered scarf and pressed it against his face, smelling Paps’ scent. The sobs came out in loud wails that spread across Snowdin. He begged and pleaded for this to be a nightmare, that this all was in his head. His body tilted and he fell into the ashes, pulling the pile closer.

“BROTHER? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Sans shot up at the sound of a voice above him. He looked around and didn’t see anyone. A hand rested on his shoulder from behind, causing Sans to jump. “YOU ARE MORE FILTHY THAN USUAL, SERIOUSLY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Sans turned around to see Papyrus crossing his arms and shaking his head disapprovingly.

“P-Paps? I thought… you were… the human killed…” Sans held up the ash covered scarf, completely confused.

Papyrus’ eyes landed on the scarf and he started to laugh. “NYEH HEH HEH! BROTHER, IT SEEMS NOT ONLY WAS THE HUMAN JAPED BUT SO WERE YOU! THAT WAS ONE OF THE SECRET NINJA ARTS THAT UNDYNE TAUGHT ME FROM ONE OF HER FAVORITE HUMAN HISTORY MOVIES! SUBSTITUTION!” Papyrus held his hands up together, both his pointer and middle finger stood up pressed against each other.

“Uh…” Papyrus bent down and took his scarf, wrapping it around Sans neck.

Sans stared at Paps as he pats Sans on the head. “I would never leave you, brother, you know that… I love you.”

Papyrus pulled him into a hug, pressing his teeth to Sans’ forehead. Sans wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. “I love you too…”

~

“FIGHT.” The human lunged for Sans with a knife and he quickly dodged, at the same time summoning a bone spike that impaled them from the ground. Blood splattered across Sans’ face as the human gasped for air.

Sans gripped onto his brother’s scarf. “If we really are friends… you won’t come back.” The bone goes back underground and the human falls to the floor in a pool of their blood, their eyes fluttering shut.

He waited… and waited… and waited… nothing happened; the human didn’t return. “GOOD JOB BROTHER! YOU DID AMAZING, SURPRISINGLY! I KNEW YOU COULD BE MORE THAN JUST A PILE OF LAZY BONES…sort of.” Papyrus came out from behind a pillar and stood next to Sans.

“Heh, thanks, bro. It’s thanks to you that I could work this hard.” Sans sighed, wiping away the sweat from his head. “Now what? Do you want to go to where everyone evacuated to?”

Papyrus grabbed Sans’ hand and gave him a smile. “Let’s go home.” Papyrus leaned down and pressed his teeth to the top of his skull.

~

“Are you sure about this?” Sans lay in his bed with Papyrus, his shirt off for Papyrus so he could caress his bones, rubbing away the tension from the fight.

Papyrus chuckled, his hands going lower. “Of course. I love you.” Fingers began to dig into his pelvis bone, enticing a moan to come from Sans. Sans held still, feeling the rough and grainy hands pleasure him over and over, till he was well spent and fell into a blissful sleep.

~

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

“Sans! Are-are you in there?!” Alphys knocked on Sans’ door. It has been weeks since Sans stopped the human. All the monsters that had hidden away are slowly coming to terms with what had happened and rebuilding their communities. No one has seen or heard from Sans, not since… Alphys was determined to see her friend and see if he was okay like Undyne would have… She tries the doorknob; it was unlocked… She pushed the door open.

There was a trail of dust inside the house that led up the stairs. Alphys followed it slowly, afraid of what she might find. The dust continued into Sans’ room, his door slightly ajar. She reached up and pushed it open. “S-Sans?”

Sans was lying on his bed shirtless, asleep, and covered in dust. Alphys called out to him a few times before he finally woke up, rubbing his eyes. “Al? What are you doing here?”

“Th-the same can be s-said to you! Why di-didn’t you come to the evacuation z-zone after… stopping… the human?” She shouted, unsure if she should touch him.

Sans chuckled and slowly rose from the bed. “Sorry, Paps wanted to go home and we got… a little distracted… you know how _hands_ on he can be.”

Alphys froze, watching him get out of bed. “P-Papyrus?”

“Yeah, did you see him? He’s probably cooking up some of his famous spaghetti right now.” He gave her a smile as he left the room that didn’t sit right with her… his mouth and eye sockets were caked in dust…

She looked back at his bed; the sheets were also completely covered in dust. She was about to follow Sans when she noticed something red sticking out from under a blanket. She hesitantly picked it up… it was Papyrus’ scarf. It was crusty with grey clumps of dust in some areas; other spots were still wet with a grey gooey substance. She rubbed the goo between her claws, unsure of what it was.

She could hear Sans talking to someone downstairs and she hurried over. She entered the kitchen to see Sans cracking jokes. “No need to be embarrassed bro, you are quiet _hand_ some.” He paused for a moment to wait for a response and then burst out laughing.

“Um… Sans… who… who are you t-talking to?”

Sans stopped laughing and turned to Alphys. “Papyrus of course. He’s embarrassed that you caught us.”

Alphys tilted her head. “B-but Sans… Papyrus was d-dusted by the human… just l-like everyone el-else…”

“No he wasn’t. That was an act. You probably weren’t paying attention to the video. Papyrus pretended to be dead. Isn’t that right Paps? You are so cool, you fool Al and me.” Sans jabbed his elbow at thin air as he laughed.

Alphys swallowed and came closer to Sans. “Um… Sans? Where is Papyrus?”

Sans stopped laughing and gave her a confused look. “Do you need new glasses, Doc? He’s right there.” He points at the empty space beside him.

“Sans… there’s no one there…”

**Author's Note:**

> and thank you to my editor/friend for spending half an hour helping me name this, SapphireWolf1122


End file.
